Arlana Flaherty
Arlana Flaherty is the secondary antagonist of the comic The Chill. Arlana is the daughter of Cormac Flaherty. She had the power of the chill that allowed her to freeze men during sex. She also had the power to take on the image of an individual one finds most attractive allowing her to get away with luring men without the police identifying her. She would lure and seduce men into sex with her where her father would appear and kill them to maintain their immortality. Personality Before going onto using the chill to seduce men to have her father murder them, Arlana was a polite and friendly person who expressed shock when she saw Martin Cleary freeze from the chill. When her father forced her to join along with him in their quest for immortality, she voluntarily seduce her victims and actively lead them to their deaths. With some of her victims she would drop clues about their demise before having sex like talking to Mike Sheridan. When one of her potential victims, Detective Pavano, realize she is not his wife, Arlana would try to convince him who she was. Despite playing a role in luring the men to their deaths, she always express a level of sadness and seriousness when witnessing her father murder the men showing that she does not like to witness the men getting killed. Although time have passed, Arlana still liked Martin and was willing to protect him from her abusive father. Biography Past When Arlana was born in Ireland, she was given the power of the chill because of her lineage. Cormac murdered, Siobhan, her mother, and the two lived with each other. At some point she met a young man named Martin. One day, the two had sex, but to Arlana's surprise, Martin froze as a result. Arlana told her father what happened and told him that Martin did not do anything to her and that he froze as a result of having sex. Delighted by what he heard, Cormac prepare to get his spear and go after Martin saying that he had to die. Martin managed to unfreeze and leave before the two were able to find him. Since that moment, Cormac embraced the forbidden magic and cajoled Arlana into working alongside him so that he can gain immortality. For many decades, Arlana would seduce men over to her to have sex, the men would freeze as a result, and her father would appear after and slay the men in a ritual killing so the two would feast on their victim's soul to remain immortal. Plot Arlana and Cormac appeared in New York City. Arlana appeared in a bar where she managed to seduce Mike Sheridan into coming with him to an abandoned building. As they had sex, Mike frozed as a result and her father grabbed Mike and dragged him to a tub where he drowned him and killed him. After that incident, she appeared in an office building where she seduced and lured a man onto the top of a skyscraper to have sex with him until he froze. Her father appeared by stabbing the man, severing his arm, and throwing off the skyscraper killing him. In their invisible cloaks, Arlana and Cormac appeared with the crowd of people to watch the scene of the crime. Cormac told her that the position of the victim's body implies that there is a significant change. The two noticed Martin Cleary and saw him talk to the police and others about the Cormac and Arlana's activities. When Martin saw them, Cormac grabbed Arlana and ran away from them. Arlana wondered why Martin could see them despite their invisibility. Cormac begins to punch and kick her saying that it was because she exposed herself to him. Cormac threatened to kill her if she did not follow his orders. Cormac decided to go after everyone that Martin got into contact with. Arlana appeared in the subway where she seduced Professor Perkins into having sex with her until he froze. As he was left frozen, her father appeared where he stabbed Professor Perkins, placed a rat in his mouth and kicked him in front of a moving train. Arlana appeared at Detective Pavano's house where she tricked his wife into letting her into the house and having her placed in another room. When Detective Pavano walked in, she seduced and began to have sex with him until he realize that she was not his wife and backed away from her. Cormac appeared and attempted to kill him but that failed as he was able to save himself and his family from them. Arlana appeared in Martin's mind to warn him to get away from her since her father is going to kill him. Arlana later encountered a priest, her cousin, Father O'Hara. She seduced him into having sex until he froze and her father murdered him. Arlana later seduced Dan Forbes, an FBI agent, into having sex with her which later resulted in her father murdering him. After killing him, Cormac says that he was going to go after Martin to which she was reluctant to go through with. Cormac forced her to drink blood from Dan Forbes's disembodied head as part of the ritual. Arlana managed to find Martin on the side of the street and drove them to an abandoned building to have sex. When they began to have sex, Martin pulled away from her and began to fight her father who was near them. Detective Pavano appeared in the room to attack Cormac but he defeats him with his spear. As her father and Martin resumed their battle, Arlana stabbed Cormac in the back in the same ritualistic style her father her did to his victims resulting in his death. Arlana observes the city outside with Martin (now that he dons a younger appearance as a result of her father's death). She tells him that they can be together forever. Detective Pavano soon regained consciousness and attacked Arlana and Martin but they turned invisible. Since Martin did not kill Arlana, Arlana usurped her father's role as the killer and Martin took on the role of the seducer. Martin managed to seduce a young woman into following him to a place where they had sex. Arlana appeared and killed her in order to feast on her soul to retain their immortality. Trivia *Despite her young appearance, Arlana is actually over the age of 60 because of the magic that she and her father uses make them look as they were when they began the ritual which was at least over 50 years ago. *To men, she appears as their highest standard of beauty, allowing her to not be identified by physical appearance. But on camera, she appears as an elderly woman which does not show her appearance because of the immortality. It is unclear how she appears around women, since it was only men who gave different description of her appearance. But considering that the police asked questions about her appearance to as many witnesses in the bar when she was seen with Mike Sheridan, it is likely that women have a different view of her appearance like men. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Magic Category:Pawns Category:In Love Category:Immortals Category:Trickster Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Serial Killers Category:Elderly Category:Collector of Souls Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Protective Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Karma Houdini Category:Right-Hand Category:Affably Evil Category:Criminals